To Change a Life
by MegHidd
Summary: What does it take to turn around a life full of cruel misfortune? A certain Swat Kat is about to learn what it takes to do just that...


My mother was the one person in my life who I always believe would be there the next day. She was kind hearted, lovely, and was the most selfless and caring person I knew. Even more than my dad. Even more than Chance. My dad was a scientist, and even in my dreams as a kitten I was convinced something in his lab would blow up, and he wouldn't be there anymore. Chance, could never contain himself away from a fight. He would be in the hospital in no time. That I was sure of.

She died a week before my eleventh birthday. She was murdered on a street corner by a red tabby cat, who was never seen or heard from again. She was only thirty years old, too young to die still in my eyes. Every month since then my father and I have gone to the funeral, and when he was bound to a wheelchair not to long ago, it was me that went, and me alone. Mistake one…never go alone, no matter how much knowledge you have, or moves you posses, a gun wins.

Chance was out on a date, with Felina Feral. Her uncle didn't know, and that was probably for the best. Unless Chance wanted to die early, the best thing was to not tell. They had been together for almost six months, and he was contemplating on proposing. I was alone in the shop, and work had been slow. No cars to fix, nothing on TV, and with much needed groceries and a list waiting on the fridge, I got up from the couch and left with the white paper in one hand, and my wallet and keys in the other. My phone was charging, mistake two…never leave to go anywhere without your phone.

I jumped in the work truck and started the engine. I cursed myself for not filling up the gas before. More money spent, more money lost that we desperately needed to fix the leaky pipes in the hanger. The car roared to life and I backed out of the salvage yard and onto the highway that lead to MegaKat Market.

"Let's see, milk…check," I pulled the six pack of milk from the shelf and drove the buggy to the next item on the list. "Cheese…check," I grabbed the American cheese, the cheapest kind I could find. The more money we saved, the better. As I went and got Chance's favorite snack, double stuffed Twinkie's, I marked off cheese on the list. Another half hour went by, and I got the last thing I needed. Flowers…it had been a month, exactly. I grabbed my mother's favorite, white roses. I sighed as I watched the roses bob up and down in the cart. As I left the check out line and began stuffing the last bit of monet in my wallet, I heard loud fast footsteps coming from my left. I didn't really norice it and didn't at all care and began putting groceries in the truck bed. The sudden feeling of cold metal made me freeze though. All my thoughts rushed to me, and none were exactly clear but one, there was a gun on my neck.

Even as a Swat kat, you still get scared when a gun is pointed to you. Your heart still races and you blood still goes cold as the pressure of the metal tightens every muscle in your body.

"Give me your money," a strangely familiar voice demanded. "All of it,"

"I don't have any left," I lied. I saved some for gas money.

"Don't give me that bull, I just watched you put two twenties in you wallet!"

'It's gas money, my tank is almost empty!"

'I don't care!" he quaked. My fear eased a little, this guy was afaird, like me. He sounded so familiar, who was he? Was he alone? As a hand grabbed for my wallet in my back pocket, I sprung into action. I grabbed an arm, and kicked him in the gut, knocking him to the ground. The gun rolled, but not far away from him. He was alone, and as the bag I had full of milk, cheese, and Twinkie's fell to the ground, he lifted his head. Mistake three…never let your guard down, not even for a split second. It was Hard Drive, or at least, him with no suit. His blondish, brownish fur was tangled and dirty. His clothes reeked of cigarette smoke and garbage cans. He stared at me in shock, and reacting before I did, grabbing the gun and pointing it at me.

I was pinned to the truck; no way could I run faster than he could shoot. I put my hands up in defeat, and he got off the ground.

"That's right, just hand over the money and it will all be fine," he stammered. He was scared, sweat more off of him like he was nervous, and it proved it as the gun trembled in his dirty hand. He came closer; pointing the pistol at me as he picked up my wallet from the ground. When he began to come up though, I grabbed his shoulders and kneaded him, he dropped the wallet, but the gun fired…into me. Mistake four…prepare yourself for the greatest pain in your life, it could happen anytime.

The throbbing that came next was unbearable. I was deafened by the sound as my sight faded in and out. I feel to my knees, blood trickled from my mouth as I took my hand off my stomach and purple shirt. My shirt was blue, how was it purple now? I thought. Almost immediately I connected where I was shot, and why my shirt was sticky, wet, and dark purple. Hard Drive was knocked back and gasped in shook at what he had just done. My life would be over soon, I was still in my twenties, my life had not been fully lived yet. I never got to say goodbye to my dad, or to the one I loved so much, Callie Briggs! I never told Burk and Murray I hate their guts with a passion, and I never told Dark Kat the same! I was never going to tell Chance he was my best friend, and he kept me sane in an insane world of evil villains and cruel fate. Like the one I was facing. I screamed out in pain, but no one but a single soul was hearing it. Hard Drive shook his head, and almost cried. He had by no means meant to really shoot me, that I saw in his eyes, he was merely trying to scare me. It worked, I was beyond scared out of my mind. I was…not breathing very well, losing focus slowly, and in so much agony. I fell all the way to the ground, tail and back first. He crawled over to me and panicked. He didn't know what to do.

"I don't know what to do!" he raged at himself. "I never really meant to shoot!" He grabbed his head and pulled some fur out as he sobbed, blubbering and shaking.

"Please, I need help…" I groaned.

"I just shot, shot you, how do I he-help after that!" he quaked. "Do you have a cell phone?"

"Back at where I live," I heaved out. He cursed at himself. He searched around, no one was there. He grabbed the gun and threw it and my wallet in the car. He swallowed and began picking me up. I cringed as my wound ached even more so than when I was on the ground. If I stayed in the parking lot though, I would surly die. He set me in the passenger seat and ran over on the other side to my wheel. He took a few deep breaths and realized he had no keys.

"Keys?" he asked me. I took them out of my pocket with my blood covered hand. He didn't care at all of the red stickiness as he drove away from the store, leaving the Twinkie's and cheese behind us.

"Please tell me your not taking me to some highway to dumb me off," I sort of joked. Of the list of the people you should not be joking with when you are in the car with them, number six or seven would be Hard Drive. One being he just got out of a four year term in prison for robbing a bank, two, he was a criminal and a nut-ball at times, and three, he didn't seem like the kind of person who wouldn't panic and do something totally stupid and run. That's the main one I was worried about, but apparently, that's wasn't the case.

"To the hospital!" he exclaimed. I closed my eyes and tried to breath, I could imagine Chance was having a good old time with Feral's niece right about now. We made it further and further near, it seemed like it took forever to get there. "What's your name?" he shook as he swallowed.

"Jacob Clawson," I managed. My head fell back and all I could do was stare up. This was it, this is what dying was like. The world slowed down.

"S***! Hold on, I'll have to carry you!" I didn't quite comprehend what he said but as I was lifted up into arms. I truly believe an angel was picking me up. But then I began to bounce, and I moved forward, not up. I dared open my eyes, I was facing(upside-down) a big white building. Then everything left me, feeling of every limb, thoughts, sight, hearing, disappeared like the wind had carried it off. 

"Chance this place is great! Why haven't I ever heard or it?" Felina commented as she took another bite out of mushroom ravioli.

"Daren and Son's Italian restaurant is sort of a neighbor joint. I used to live here, remember? I still won't forget when I brought Jake here! Where he first saw Callie, and spilt his drink all over her white skirt, and he went to a whole new shade of red when she looked at him!" Chance laughed.

"You know she really likes him, why do you think she always comes and complains something is wrong with the car when it's just nothing? Or for an oil change she doesn't need? To look at you, cause you ain't much to look at!" she smiled.

"Thanks very much, love you too," he slumped back in his car. "Does she care for Razor too?"

"If she had to choose, it would be him," Chance just smiled as he processed this. Chance had drooled over the pretty girl across their street all his life. One day Felina saved him from Viper and he realized something, he didn't like to be saved. He did everything he could to save her from then on, to get even. That day came when the Pastmaster reared his ugly zombie head again. He blushed a little as he remember her thanking him and giving him a hug, asking him in a whisper to meet her on the Enforcer's Headquarters' roof at midnight. Their first kiss, he told her who he really was, and it went on. He loved her, and always would. He cared for her like he cared for Jake. As family, at least, he wished she could be, soon hopefully. "Chance, are you okay?" Felina asked.

"Oh course, why wouldn't I be?" he questioned shaking his head mentally.

"You seemed like you just stared into space and left Earth for a minute there,"

"Just thinking about when I saved your life,"

"After I saved yours?" she mocked. He grinned and they didn't say a word again for a few minutes. They were simply enjoying the company of each other and the delicious meal in front of them. It would have continued until his phone rang. Felina snickered as Ice, Ice Baby played silently, but enough that she could hear. He shot her a look and then a confused one as he looked at the number on the phone. "Who is it?" she inquired.

"The hospital…Jake!" he panicked. He quickly answered and excused himself as he ran outside. Felina grabbed two to-go boxes and hastily paid for the food. She made it outside the restaurant fearing the worse for Jake. Did the garage burn down? Did he go out on his motorcycle and crash? Or worse, was he already dead? Then another thought popped into her head. Was it even for Jake; was it Chance's mother that had four months ago had a heart attack? Was it his uncle, Warren, he cared for so much, even more than his dad? When she made it out the door he had just hung up the phone. He looked scared and his maroon polo had a few darker spots on it from tears. She then feared the worst…

"What happened? Was it your mother, or-"

"Jake," he cut her off. "He was mugged in front of MegaKat Market. Shot in the stomach, someone drove him in the work truck to the hospital. He doesn't know who did it the guy told the doctor, he just knew he heard a gun and the guy ran off scared. He didn't even take his wallet. He's in surgery right now, they said a bunch of words I didn't quite understand but basically, he's bleeding on the inside and he might not make it. The bullet hit important stuff, and it's still in there," he cried. She gasped.

"We have to get over there as fast as we can, I'll drive!" he nodded as he got in the passenger side of her sports car. He was shaking with fear, and gridding his teeth. A habit he had once stopped, but manages to sneak into his system when fear overtakes him. It wasn't often, but in a few occasions, like today, it did. She tapped her finger on the wheel and drove as fast as the speed limit would let her to the hospital. 

It seemed forever Hard Drive waited for results. He lied and told them he was walking to the grocery store when he heard a gun. He ran to the commotion and found the poor man falling to the ground and another cat in a ski mask run off. He said he didn't know who he was and rushed him to the nearest hospital. He sighed, and he was shocked they believed him. But their was something that bothered him, and if it weren't for that, he might not be here. It was someone he didn't know, a complete and utter stranger, he would have ran. Just like his best friend did when he shot a lady when he was fourteen. He knew Jake Clawson, he was an ex-enforcer with a unmatchable aim. That was how they nailed him. He cursed his name the first time he ever went to jail. It he hadn't grabbed him with a missile, similar to that of a spider missile of the Swat Kats, he would have gotten away. Come to think of it, he thought, he looks a lot like one of the Swat Kats. Razor he thought, was that the Swat Kats name? He was almost certain they were the same person. When he found out him and his partner were fired after almost catching Dark Kat, and destroying Enforcer Headquarters, he cheered. Well, he thought, he wasn't cheering anymore. Jake Clawson seemed like a pretty nice kid. In his early twenties it seemed, very young-looking, and younger than him. He rubbed his hands threw his hair. He needed a shower, he hadn't bathe since he got out of jail, and that was weeks ago. He hadn't changed clothes, brushed his hair, brushed his teeth or anything in a long time it seemed. The doors to the emergency room burst opened as a burley blonde tom ran in, Lieutenant Felina Feral in a black dress behind him. He was in a maroon shirt, kaki pants, and he was trembling and had been crying. So had she. That must be Chance Furlong he noted. He stood up and tensed, realizing what Chance was probably thinking, and if he saw him, Hard Drive, evil villain, he would never believe his lie the doctors so quickly did. He gulped as they ran to the desk where a lady pointed them to him. He covered his head, but when they ran to him, he had no choice.

"Is Jake okay?" Felina asked anxiously. He lifted his head, and both kats were not so much scared anymore, but angry.

"I don't know how he is, they took him away and made me explain what happened,"

"And what did happen?" Chance spat. He told his lie, giving every detail he told the others. They took it as the truth, because it was the only thing they had. They spend the rest of their date in the emergency room lobby with him.

It was five hours later when the doctors came back. It was three o'clock in the morning and Felina had fallen asleep on Chance's shoulder. The doctor was slim, with solid black fur and no trace of any other color but his blue and white scrubs. He wiped his hands and Chance woke Felina up as he approached the trio. He sat a seat away from Hard Drive, across from the couple.

"He pulled threw surgery," all the kats sighed in relief, "But, we don't know when or if he will wake up. He has lost a lot of blood and will be in recovery for a while. The bullet hit right above his stomach, and that was very lucky for him. If it had hit the organ, well, he might *not* have been so blessed," the doctor explained. Chance just nodded and Felina never moved. Hard Drive took slow, deep breaths as he processed all of it. The images of him and Jake fighting right before the blast plagued him. Him shooting him would always haunt him, but most of all, the point that if it was anybody else, he might not have saved them. He never fully understood why he saved someone he hated, because it was still someone he knew? He realized that what Jake did was right, he was doing his job. Putting bad guys in jail was what police were suppose to do, he couldn't hate him for that. He understood…

"So when do you think he will wake up doc?" Chance begged.

"Could be next week, could be tomorrow, could be months before he comes around. No one really knows,"

"Can we see him?" Felina questioned.

"But of course, just prepare yourself," They nodded and followed the doc to room 212. 

Two weeks had gone by and everyone had visited Jake that he knew. His dad, Callie, even Feral came. That was how he found out about Felina and Chance. With a huff he let it be. Jake's dad brought flowers, and after spending five whole days with his son, he had to go back to his teaching job at MegaKat University. Finals were coming up, and he had to prepare his students. Callie took her vacation days and stayed as long as she could. One day when she left, she kissed Jake on the mouth, only Chance saw when he was walking in and hid himself swiftly. He grinned and as Callie left, Chance came in with yet more flowers.

"Hey buddy, I brought you more flowers. There roses, I'll just set them down…The garage started getting customers again. Yeah I know, the moment your hurt is the moment I get piled up with broken cars. Not that I don't mind, I mean…God Jake, what do I say? Never in a million years did I picture you getting hurt this way! I never pictured you getting hurt at all, ever! I just, never prepared myself. Jake, I can't lose you! You're a brother to me, one I didn't have. You were there for everything, when we went into the enforcers together, everything! I cant lose you, not this way, not any way! I couldn't take it!" he yelled. "What do I say, your dream girl just kissed you? Yeah, she did! Callie was just in here, holding your hand, and kissed you…If you can hear me buddy, know we need you. I want to marry Felina, and you better be here to help me pick out a ring, and to be my best man, and to help raise my son, Chance Furlong Jr.! I just want you here, not in a bed, in the hospital, could die at any moment, could never wake up…" he trailed. He grinned his teeth more, and stuck out his hand and grabbed Jake's unmoving reddish paw. "Just squeeze my hand buddy, please?" I heard every word everyone has every said to me in the past two weeks. But I could never answer. When Callie kissed me, I couldn't do anything but mourn in the blackness that surrounded me. Was that ever going to happen again, probably not. Then Chance's voice came in like everyday. I had his hand, or rather he had mine. I tried so hard to squeeze it like he asked, but it was physically impossible. He let go after minutes went by and my hand never moved. He heaved a heavy sigh and almost left out the door.

"Chance no! Don't leave, please!" I pleased, but only my mind could hear. I It took all my willpower and strength, but I moved my arm the slightest bit.

"Jake?" Chance turned around. "Come on buddy, wake up, you can do it!" Again I tried to do even the least amount of something, anything. The more and more I struggled, the more and more it became easier to move. My head was spinning thought, I hadn't seen light in a few weeks, and the bright light blaring in my face was snow blinding me. "Doctor Hairsting, somebody? He's waking up!" Chance called excited. It made me think of the time where his pet had babies and he wanted to tell the world. "Somebody, mommy? Mommy? Baxter is a girl, she had babies!" He smiled on the inside. "Jake, open your eyes, please?" he begged. The doctor rushed in, but there were more than his footsteps, someone was with him.

"Jake?" it was Callie.

"Is he okay?" that was Hard Drive, his cowering voice said it all. He was still sorry, and at the same time was still here. He must have lied and told them a different story than what really happened, because if he told them the truth, he would certainly not be here.

"Jake Clawson, can you open your eyes for me?" I tried, but I shut them back due to the lights. "Someone turn the lights on a lower setting please," I could tell the lights were dimming, even with closed eyelids. I once more open my eyes and I saw Chance, a black haired doctor, Callie, Felina, and Hard Drive. I was so happy to see all of them a tear rolled down my cheek. I sniffed and wiped it away, chuckling a little. It was all Chance could do not to spring up on me an attack me with bear hugs. Callie gave me one and Felina panted me on the back.

"You saved my life Hard Drive," I praised. Chance panted him on the back. He smiled, but I could see it in his eyes, something was bothering him. The doctor put a light in both my eyes and sighed off saying I was okay. I would have to stay in the hospital though, just in case something did happen. Each day one person stayed with me the whole time. The first day it was Felina, who was off that day for work. The second day, it was Chance and the third it was my dad. In two days I would be out, I was so glad to get out, but not happy to start working on cars again. We didn't talk much, and he got hungry a lot, but I was happy to see that he didn't have a complete panic attack and died on me. The nurses brought me food, and we ate together. Then we sparked up conversations about cars, ancestors, my mom…then planes and the enforcers. Almost immediately he said something about how the Turbokat flies.

"And that guys aim, man, its something!"

"How do you know it's only one guy?" I raised an eyebrow. He chuckled.

"How do you know it's not?" he smiled.

"The Swat KATS?"

"Alright, alright, u win. So who are these kats, do they have names?"

"Razor and T-bone,"

"Funny, we used to call you Razor for a nickname…for your pitching skills at baseball," it was his turn to raise an eyebrow as he scooted closer. I drank my milk as I vainly covered my smile.

"Common nickname?" I suggested. He shook his head. He smiled and rubbed his temples.

"I can't believe it, my son is a Swat Kat!" he cheered.

"Are you mad?" I questioned. He gave me this are you crazy look and put his hand on my shoulders.

"Son, why on Earth would I be mad? You're a Swat Kat, my own son…a Swat Kat…" his eyes got big as he took it all in. I sipped on my milk and chuckled. For years I had kept it a secret from my dad. I still kept it from Callie, or at least, until I looked at the door. My face went blank and I dropped my milk on the floor, spilling it everywhere. It was Callie.

I guess it was better than Feral. Callie wouldn't arrest me, but I don't think she would every forgive me for keeping such a secret from her. The only reason she came in the first place was because I was her friend and she trusted me. Would she ever again? She dropped her fast food bag on the floor and let the contents spill out everywhere. I gulped and my dad lowered his head.

"Uh, Callie…I can explain…"

"I've known you and Chance for years and you never told me you were the famous Swat Kats?" My dad and I both had our heads lowered and she put her arms on top of her cranium.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, it was all I could do. At least I didn't have to keep it from her anymore, but it felt worse knowing how she found out.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Chance barged in.

"You were a Swat Kat and you didn't tell me?" Chance dropped his flowers he had in his hand for me as his face went to pure nothing. He just stared at me, panicked.

"Why didn't you tell me to run?" he mouthed at me. "Uh, Callie, we had planned on telling you, just didn't know the appropriate time to…" he explained. She nodded, she was not pleased. She gave both of us the evil eye and we both gulped at the same time. Then she surprised us by bursting out laughing. We looked up and were in shook!

"I knew the Swat Kats the whole time and wasn't aware of it? Holy Kats!" she exclaimed. I sighed of relief and Chance sat down in shock. We started giggling and soon were where all laughing. My dad left soon, tomorrow was finals for his students and Chance left, just for the sake of me and Callie being alone.

"So you never knew we were the Swat Kats? Never guessed it either?"

"I mean, I guessed it a few times, it's just, it never really clicked. Your dad never knew as well?"

"Nope," She grinned. "I can't wait to get out of this hospital,"

'Why?" she inquired.

"Because…" I blushed, I was a real awkward kat, saying I wanted to see a movie with her, or even wanted to go out to eat with her was hard.

"Fine, day after you get out of the prison, if your not busy with Swat Kat stuff, we'll go see the new Superkat movie, it's suppose to be really good," I was about to faint, did Callie just set up a movie date? "Pick me up, 7 a clock, Dodson apartments, 213, okay?" All I could do was nod like an idiot, she chuckled. She leaned in for a kiss, and I let her. When she was pulling back, I grabbed her arm, it surprised her at first, but she just grinned and leaned in again. In my whole life, I was never happier. She was the girl I drooled over day in and day out, and here she was, kissing me, for real! I wasn't dreaming, this was really happening! It continued and continued onward before she finally pulled back again, this time I was drowning in so much pleasure I felt like I was high, and I was giving this goofy look that I couldn't stop. She grabbed her food from the floor, which was now cold, and waved as she left. I smacked my head on the bed, did that really just happen? I kept asking myself that until I finally went to sleep. 

The last day was Hard Drive, and we had to do some talking. So far, he and Feral were the only ones that didn't know the big secret so far. I thought Hard Drive deserved to know at least. Chance said he was giving him a temporary place to stay at our place. He looked different that the day he shot me on accident. He had bathed. His fur was more light brown, dirty blond than the last time I saw him. His hair was combed and teeth brushed, a new clean shirt that must have been one of mine I don't remember. He had shorts and new sandals on, he looked normal for the most part. Except his eyes, his eyes were strangely big, like he was hiding something, or had seen to much in his life. They were brown, dark brown like mud. When he came in I smiled, and he only half did. He just sat in the chair next to me and tapped him foot on the ground to an invisible rhythm. He was trying to find words to say, but they were lost, gone.

"I need to tell you something, but putting them into words seems a little harder than I though," he explained. I cocked my head to the side. "I know who you are, when you told me your name was Jake Clawson I wanted to stop and not take you to the hospital at all. But at the same time, I knew you and if I didn't, I don't think I would have saved you at all. You were in the enforcers and caught me trying to rob a bank and.. I cheered when you were fired. Then I saw you in the parking lot and I knew you from somewhere, but what bothers me is if I didn't know you, I might not have saved you, I would have ran like my best friend did,"

'You don't have to hit yourself over it, lots of people are going threw tough times, we are. We need money, you just found a way that wasn't right to get it, it was probably the only way you had been used to and were around. But I doubt you would have run, it doesn't seem you," I told him.

"You do have one thing right, I was used to it. All my life I had been around people that stole, got into fights, and did drugs. My best friend was one of them, and so was my brother. I lived with my brother and dad in a tiny apartment in the bad side of MegaKat City. My brother was three years older than me and tough, not like me. He smoked and stole, and was a complete jerk to people. He got tired of the city and "The man", took his motorcycle and left. Last time I saw him, he told me he loved me for the first time in his life. My dad left and forgot about me, so I grabbed what I could, stuffed in into a backpack and lived on the streets. Fruits stands lined some streets each morning and I learned how to sneak some and run. Then, one day I saw a kid about my age stealing an apple. His name was Cheat. His life was pretty much mine, lived on the streets, staving, and miserable, but at the same time, exciting. He taught me that, and how to pickpocket. I was ten when I pick pocketed the one man who would change my life forever. He was a scientist and grabbed my hand when he felt his wallet moving. I was shocked and Cheat ran over to me to help. I didn't need it though. He offered us a place to stay and we took it, mainly because it was going to rain hard and we had nowhere to go. He bathed us, taught us, and we lived with him. I didn't steal anything from him, but Cheat, felt like he still had to, he was used to it. We both understood, and after awhile, he didn't anymore. We went to school, and started to live normal lives. He was pretty popular in middle school, and lived up to his name teaching people how to cheat on tests. He was never caught, and neither was I when I did. In high school he changed, and so did I. The scientist got really sick and had to retire because he developed Alzheimer's. He forgot small things at first, then it turned into bigger things as a few years went by. Cheat was angry all the time and was confused as to why the one person in his life who was good to him besides me was dying. Me, I knew and excepted the facts these things happen. We both waited for the day he forgot who we were, and a week before he died, he asked Cheat who he was. It nearly killed Cheat. We were alone again and needed money. I had a job but the house was to much for us to pay the bills for. Cheat couldn't find one and began stealing again, but this time it was harder than when he was little, this time, if he was caught, he would go to jail. That was his all-time greatest fear, that and killing someone robbing them. That one, he had to live. He mugged a lady, about 30 years old and ran from her. He didn't mean to kill her, she just, fought back and so did he. We needed the money and he gave me her money and ran. I never saw Cheat again. Or heard from him."

"What color pelt did he have?" I asked causally. What it the same red furred kat that killed my mother? I had to know, with every fiber in my being I had to know!

"Red, why?" My heart sang, and all of a sudden, I didn't hate Cheat, but the fact Hard Drive's best friend murdered my mother destroyed me on the inside.

"My mother was murdered by a red tomcat,"

"When?"

"I was eleven years old, so thirteen years ago,"

"That's when he did it, I was sixteen," he sniveled. "I was packing up what I could in my car before they foreclosed the house. In his will, he left everything to us, which wasn't much. He had no kids of his own. So I sold the rest and I went down to his lab that he told us never to go in. Everything was left to us, or rather me now that Cheat was gone, but I found a lap coat looking thing connected to some wires. As I disconnected them and tried on the coat that happen to just be my and Cheat's size my eyes got big and I feel the energy pumping throughout me. I started going on a rampage, robbing, stealing everything I could. I was so power hungry and in agony about the one person who treated me like I was his own son died. But worse than that, my best friend was gone, I had no home, and the money I stole I spend on gas money, food, drugs, and cigarettes. Then you caught me the first time I tried to rob a bank and I hated you, I wanted you to die so painfully," he sniffled. I felt remorse for Hard Drive, he was twenty-nine years old and life had been so cruel to him. He wasn't a bad person, just forced into bad situations. I smiled, but one question still remained unanswered.

"What's your name?" I queried.

"Hard Drive," he laughed.

"No, your REAL name," I requested. He thought for a minute, as if he hadn't been asked that question in a long time.

"Kenny, Kenny Shepherd," I smiled. We just talked about life after that. What we dreamed about when we were kids, food, and our favorite television shows and music bands. Most of ours were close to or the same people. The day went by fast, and I was sure happy I made a new friend. I don't think he would steal anymore, I think he learned his lesson. At least, I hope he did… 

I walked from the hospital in silence. Jake was okay, and would be fine the rest of his life, at least from the bullet I put in him. Reminding myself of the torture stealing and robbing can do to a man made me realize I never wanted to do it again. My life was starting to turn around, but I wasn't going to let it stop there. I walked to my car, took my serge coat and walked back to the hospital. Jake was asleep, mouth was slightly open and the next day he was going out with Ms. Callie Briggs. I was happy for him, his life was about to let a whole lot better. I dropped the coat in the chair and left, knowing than when he woke up, he would smile and his hope that I was done with my criminal life was true. I made it to my car, and sighed. First thing in the morning I was going to use the five dollars I had to buy a pen, a newspaper, and a new life.


End file.
